Words Do Hurt
by Oldmanbilly
Summary: *Chapter 4 is up* Yea, there are stories where Ash does something that hurts Misty, but what if it were the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I dont own Pokemon or any of the characters, just the computer i use to write this story.  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ages  
  
Ash: 15  
  
Misy: 15  
  
Brock: 17  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Now, on with the story!!!  
  
Words Do Hurt  
  
Chapter-1  
  
  
Like all of the other days, this day started just the same. Ash and co. were enjoying their brakefast when things took a turn for the worse. Another fight was started by none other than Ash and Misty, one was really anxious to leave so he could get another badge, and the other was furious at the fact she was up before nine. It escalated the point to...well, lets just listen to it.  
  
Ash:"Why the hell do you always get mad when someone wakes you up?!"  
  
Misty:"hmm, I don't know. Maybe so I wont have to get into arguements like this one!"  
  
Ash:"'Get in?!' You were the one who started yelling because I woke you up!"  
  
Misty:"And for what reason? Just to get another badge? Ash, we have all day! Why leave this very second?!"  
  
Ash:"The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there! Is that too hard to understand?!"  
  
Misty:"How dare you try to-"  
  
Brock:"STOP! God damnit, why can't you two just get along like normal people?"  
  
Ash\Misy:"It's not my fault!"  
  
Ash:"What?! You were the one who started it!"  
  
Misty:"How can I be-"  
  
Brock:"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! You two can deal with this on your own! I'm outta here!"  
  
And with that said, Brock left for his home in Pewter City. Ash and Misty stood there stunned for about 2 minutes, then they struck again.  
  
Ash\Misty:"Look what you did! What I did?! How dare you!"  
  
Misty:"Why do you always blame your problems on others? Why can't you just take responsibilty for yourself?"  
  
  
  
Ash:"What? Your the one blaming me for starting this arguement!"  
  
Misy:"Well, if you hadn't been so stupid by waking me up so early, none of this would have happend! Did you ever stop to think about that? Or were you too concentrated on your stupid-ass DREAM of being a Pokemon Master that'll most likely never happen?!"  
  
After that, Misty even gasped at what she just said. Of course she didn't mean it, but was Ash too hurt to listen to any of her apologies. Ash just stood there with a very shocked look on his face. Then his face changed to a very angry one that still had a hint of astonishment on it. He turned his back on her and didn't say a thing, when Misty tried to tell him she was sorry, he would just tell her to 'shut the hell up'. They then continued on their journey, but Ash never said another word to Misty for the rest of the day. No matter what she did, he just kept on ignoring her and continued on walking. Once it started to get dark, Ash decided he would set up camp and continue on to the next gym in the morning. Misty gave up trying to apologize after what seemed like a million tries, so she stayed quiet for the rest of the day hoping that in the morning he would be back to normal. And so, the two got ready and went to bed. The next morning, Misty woke up to a burned out camp fire and her togepi and nothing else nearby. She could have screamed due to her anger, she could have stormed off also because of her anger, she could have even cried because of her sadness, but all she did was sit there wondering. Why had she said the things she did? Why couldn't she controll the things she said? Why?

A\N: GOD do I hate cliffhangers... but not when _I_ create them! MWAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!....................*cough*....yea. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I dont own Pokemon or any of the characters, just the computer i use to write this story.  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ages  
  
Ash: 17  
  
Misy: 17  
  
Brock: 19  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Now, on with the story!!!  
  
Words Do Hurt  
  
Chapter-2  
  
  
2 years passed after the mistake Misty made with Ash's dream, but it wasn't a dream anymore, it was reality. Acually, Ash been crowned Pokemon Master twice. After the first tournament he was in, he bought himself an island not too far, yet not too close to Pallet town. There, he had a house built and he lived in peace, he would occationally go to his mother's house to pic up his mail, but other than that he stayed home and let his pokemon wonder around the island. Ash was just sitting on the porch of his house thinking of the tournament he just had and won a couple of days ago. After a while he thought he had better go get his mail since he hadn't got it the tournament started 4 days earlier. So, Ash got on his Seadoo and headed for his mom's house. It didn't take him long to get there and as he walked in, a small shiver went down his spine , he didn't know what to make of it yet but he just continued on anyway. He walked around until he found his mom washing some clothes in the laundry room.  
  
Ash:"Hey mom"  
  
Delia:"Well hello there Ash"  
  
As:"Is there any mail for me?"  
  
Delia:"oh, yes, its right over there behind you"  
  
Ash:"ok, thanks....has anyone called here for me?"  
  
Delia:"umm, yes there was one call in particular"  
  
Ash looked up at his mother who didnt look back, instead she just kept folding clothes as if she didnt say a thing. Then Ash got an agry look on his face.  
  
Ash:"Why do tell me as if I still care?"  
  
Delia looked up at Ash with the same look he was giving her.  
  
Delia:"Becase you DO still care"  
  
That's when Ash got that shiver down his spine again, and it was at that moment Ash knew something wasnt right. Without even turning his head away from his mom, he started to talk.  
  
Ash:"If you wish to not have a restraining order against you, I suggest you not take ONE STEP out of that closet!"  
  
Delia:"Aaash!" she said with concern.  
  
Ash:"Mother!" he said with the same tone Delia had but still keeping the cold look in his eyes.  
  
It stayed silent for about a minute when the figure in the closet suddenly twitched the door.  
  
Ash:"MISTY!" he yelled with hatred in his eyes.  
  
The door stopped, and Delia just stood there in shock of what just happened.  
  
Ash:"I trust you wont tell her where I live"  
  
After that, Ash left and went back home. Delia just sighed and turned to the closet.  
  
Delia:"You can come out now, he's gone."  
  
Misty slowly walked out of the nearby closet sobbing.  
  
Misy:"I-I cant believe he-he still hates me."  
  
Delaia:"He doesnt hate you dear, you just need to give him some time."  
  
Misty:"But ...what if he'll never...love me?" she said with tears rolling down her face.  
  
Delia:"Dont worry about him right now, you just worry about making it home. The weather lately has been pretty rough. Just go get some rest, I'll talk to him, dont worry. And look on the bright side, at least he didnt notice the letter."  
  
Misty:"Thank you" she said softly. While walking to her car, she couldnt help but look out to the ocean. She spent about 5 minutes looking at the ocean until she remembered she told her sisters she'd be home after a little while, and that was 5 hours ago.  
  
Back at Ash's house, Ash got back safely and sat back on the porch so he could read his mail.  
  
Ash:"Bills, bills, junk, league stuff, bills, junk, junk, ju-" he stopped suddently and stared at a certain letter in his hands.  
  
It was addressed to Ash and it had some hearts on it next to a little doodle of Misty with a sad look on her face. 'Why must she torment me so?' he thought. Just he was about to rip the letter up, he suddently stopped and stared at it some more. 'Why did I stop? Whats holding me back?' he thought to himself. 'Damnit! I cant stand it anymore' and with that he opened the letter.  
  
--.:Letter contents:.--  
  
_ Dear Ash,  
  
If youre reading this, that means you decided to not rip this letter up. Please Ash, I dont know how many times you want me to say it, but Im sorry. Is there something you want me to say in particular? If so, then I'll do whatever it takes to get a forgivness from you, PLEASE?  
  
  
Love,  
Misty  
  
_ --.:End of Letter contents:.--  
  
Ash just kept staring at it with a look of uncertanty. After about 10 minutes of thinking, he got up and went to his phone. He started to dial, then stopped then kept on dialing. The phone rang for a little bit and the person on the other line finally picked up.  
  
Ash:"Hey..."  
  
A\N: haHA!, yet another cliffhanger!... I dont know if there will be anymore though but hey, its all good. 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I dont own Pokemon or any of the characters, just the computer i use to write this story. Also, I got a review saying that it was a little short. I didnt get mad, I just thought u were right, so this one and all of the others will be longer from now on, enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ages  
  
Ash: 17  
  
Misy: 17  
  
Brock: 19  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Now, on with the story!!!   
**   
Words Do Hurt  
  
Chapter-3  
  
** Ash:"Hey..." 

Brock:"Hey Ash! How have you been? OH! And Congrats on the tournament win." 

Ash:"Heh, thanks Brock. So what have you been up to lately?" 

Brock:"Weellll,...not much really. All I've have really been doing is just training my pokemon here and there."(A/N: In my story, Brock has no sisters. They dont matter anyway.) 

Ash:"oh...." 

Brock:"...Is there a certain reason you called me?" 

Ash:*sigh*"Well,...I dont-I mean I just...look, I was wondering if you could maybe go to Cerulean City aannnnn...." 

'What the hell am I thinking?! Do you not remember what happend?....But it has been a while since I looked her at that beautiful face of hers. What the hell did I just think?! God damn, this if freakin' complicated' Ash thought to himself. 

Ash:"Go to Misty's place and tell her I might think about forgivness, it may take some time though." 

Brock:"aahhhh, I see. Well, I'll go tell her, but you have to promise me something." 

Ash:"What is it?" 

Brock:"Promise me that you wont think about JUST forgiving her, but ALSO think about being friends again." 

Ash:"Argh...fine." he wispered. 

Brock:"Good, its about time this happend. 2 years is just too long man." 

Ash:"...yea" 

Brock:"Well, I guess I had better get going, talk to you later." 

Ash:"Wait! Promise ME that you wont tell her my number alright? Because I really dont want her to be callin me everyday, begging for forgivness ok?" 

Brock:"I know, I know." 'Dam!' Brock thought. 

Ash:"Alright, talk to you later." 

Brock:"Bye." 

As Ash hung the phone up, he couldnt help but sigh. 'God do I miss her' He thought to himself. Meanwhile, Brock was already on his way to Misty's house. He was pretty happy for the two because Ash never really liked talking about Misty on the phone, but now he was acually thinking about forgiving her.'Wait, what made him change his mind? hmmmmmmm.... I guess I'll have to ask Misty' Brock thought to himself. After 20 minutes of driving Brock finally made it to Mity's house, and it looked like she had just got there too. 

Brock:"Hey! Misty!" 

Misty:"huh? Oh, hey Brock, w-what are you doin' here?" 

Brock:"umm, I kinda came here to talk to you a little bit." 

Brock then walked Misty into her house and told her all about what Ash told Brock except the promise the two made. 

Misty:"Are you serious?!" she said with a slight smile and a tear on her cheek."I cant believe it, he really said that?" 

Brock:"yup, but he said that he would need some time to think about it. But when he does, he will definitly call you. What I'm still wondering , though, is what made him change his mind so suddenly? Did you do something?" 

Misty:"Well...I went to his house today and..." she then explains the next part to Brock. 

--.:Flashback:.--(Closet insident from Misty's POV) 

Misty drove up to Mrs. Ketchum's house and knocked on the door. 

Delia:"Hello? huh? Misty!" she exclaimed with glee. 

Misty:"Hey, is this a bad time?" 

Delia:"Oh no, not at all. Your always welcome in my home. Is there something I can do for you?" 

Misty:"ummm...I was wondering if you could put this letter in Ash's mail for me." 

As Misty handed Delia the letter, Delia started to smile. 

Delia:"Acually, I have a better idea. Come inside and I'll explain it to you." 

Delia let Misty in and started to explain her closet idea, but Misty was a little hesitant towards the idea of her hiding in a closet from Ash. 

Misty:"But what if he doesnt even decide to get his mail today?" 

Delia:"Oh dont you worry about that, if I know my son he will definatly get his mail today. Now, lets get ready, he could be here any minute." 

Misty:"right." 

Misty and Delia then got into their places and waited. Sure enough, not 5 minutes go by before Ash walks through the door and finds his mother folding clothes. 

'There he is!' Misty thought as she peered through the slightly open closet doorway.'He's as handsome as he ever was.' she thought, not even paying attention to what he was saying to his mother, until he started to yell. 

Ash:"If you wish to not have a restraining order against you, I suggest you not take ONE STEP out of that closet!" 

'Wha? How did he know I was here, I hid the car to where he couldnt see from the house.' Misty thought.  
  
Delia:"Aaash!" she said with concern.  
  
Ash:"Mother!" he said with the same tone Delia had but still keeping the cold look in his eyes.  
  
It stayed silent for about a minute when Misty suddenly twitched the door. Misty was going to open the door so she could apologize but as soon as the door moved he went off again.  
  
Ash:"MISTY!" he yelled with hatred in his eyes.  
  
The door stopped, and Delia just stood there in shock of what just happened.  
  
Ash:"I trust you wont tell her where I live"  
  
After that, Ash left and went back home. Delia just sighed and turned to the closet.  
  
Delia:"You can come out now, he's gone."  
  
Misty slowly walked out of the nearby closet sobbing.  
  
Misy:"I-I cant believe he-he still hates me."  
  
Delai:"He doesnt hate you dear, you just need to give him some time."  
  
Misty:"But ...what if he'll never...love me?" she said with tears rolling down her face.  
  
Delia:"Dont worry about him right now, you just worry about making it home. The weather lately has been pretty rough. Just go get some rest, I'll talk to him, dont worry. And look on the bright side, at least he didnt notice the letter."  
  
Misty:"Thank you" she said softly. 

--.:End of Flashback:.-- 

Misty:"After that, I came here." 

Brock:"Hmmm, from that, something like that would have just made him even more angry. Maybe it's the fact that you went to the point of hinding from him, and he would never want some he cares about to fear him." 

Misty:"He-he cares about me?" 

Brock:"Of course he does, during our journies he always cared about you, you just didnt know it." 

Brock thought that this was as good a time to leave her to her thoughts as ever, so he excused himself from the table and let himself out. Misty told him goodbye of course, and just sat at the table and wondering what other things she probably didnt notice during their journies together. After a while she got a little tired and decided to hit the hay early, but something inside told her she would have a tough day ahead of her.  
  
A\N: I think I'll wrap it up there for now, thanks for all of your reviews, and for those of you that havent reviewed....please do so. It will do nothing but help me out. Thanks again.8^) 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I dont own Pokemon or any of the characters, just the computer i use to write this story. I got another review, and it made me very happy to hear someone giving me advice, so this story will be done in story format only from here on. Thank you bill-is-lord, I salute you. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ages  
  
Ash: 17  
  
Misy: 17  
  
Brock: 19  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Now, on with the story!!!   
**   
Words Do Hurt   
  
Chapter-4   
**

The next morning, Ash was woken up by who? None other than his Pikachu, of course. "AHHH!" Ash yelped.'If he's gonna be my alarm clock, he should at least tell me what time it is.' Ash thought. As Ash was looking out the window, he was expecting to see a normal sunny sky, but just saw darkness. Not night darkness, but storm darkness. However, Ash wasnt worried, if there was any kind of hurricane it wasnt going to hit his island. He bought that particular island because that island was never hit by a hurricane , not even once in history. Misty ,on the other hand, didnt know that, she could only watch the news in horror as a hurricane was tearing through islands like a hot knife through butter. 'I've gotta do something or I could lose him forever!'she thougth to herself as she ran to her car. 

It didnt take her long to get to Pallet Town since the accelorator was all the way down for the entire drive. 'Maybe I should ask his mother where his house is so I'll know where to go' she thought as she looked over to Ms. Ketchum's house, but she quickly changed her mind. 'Damn! It's too far to run to, and I have to act now!' she thought while running along the peir. Ash took a shower and got dressed and decided to all that was happening outside. As he walked out, he almost fell backwards after seeing the hurricane about 20 miles away. 'I know I shouldnt be worried about it, but damn! That things huge!' he thought with an astonished look on his face. 

He was soon brought back to earth when the phone suddenly rang. When he picked up the vid. phone, he was suprised to see his mother with a very worried look on her face."W-Whats the problem mom?"Ash asked."Well, I dont know if I'm right but, earlier I looked out of my window and saw a car parked near the peir with what seemed to be red-headed girl running toward a boat......Ash, I think it was Misty." Delia replied. 'Why? What is she trying to accomplish?' Ash thought before answering with,"Alright, I'll go look." "You be careful Ash!" she yelled. As he hung up the phone, he almost feel over in his chair, boy was he scared that it was Misty. He ran to his seadoo water craft and took off toward Pallet Town to start looking for Misty."Misty!.....MIIIIIISTY!....Damn! Where the hell are you!?" he yelled frantically as he looked for the lost red-head. 

Misty had been going pretty slow with the boat she was in because of all the waves and the boat wasnt that fast either. She was trying her hardest to not fall out of the boat or get caught in the whirlpools nearby. Unfortunatly, she couldnt control the boat after a while and was at the mercy of the sea.(A/N:Yea, I know she can swim real good and all, but she's not gonna try it out in a hurricane,k?) She started to worry about her own life and wondered if she had any chance of living, but she was soon knock out due to a big wave that knocked her head into the boat. She then started to dream. 

.:--Dream--:. 

Misty was flying throught some kind of wormhole and she didnt really like that feeling and was about to scream for help when she saw that she was flying toward someone. Someone very familiar, with a large smile on his face. Misty landed softly on her feet in front of the person and was about to say something when he said something first. "You have no idea what kind of things you do to me without knowing, do you?" he asked. She was about to reply, but... 

.:--End of Dream--:. 

She was suddenly woken up because she was choking on some water. Luckily she spat the water out and stared to open her eyes but some hands stopped her and she heard someone tell her to sleep, it was the same voice form her dream. As she calmed down she decided to ask a question. "Ash?" she asked."Yes, now sleep." Ash replied. Misty then went back to sleep. Ash couldnt help but sigh, he almost lost Misty. He then decided to call his mother to inform her on Misty's situation. He also told her the whole story of how he found her. "I was just going along, trying to find Misty when I suddenly see red in the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Misty clinging on to a peice of wood, about to be sucked in a whirlpool. I grabbed her hand just before it got her and I brought her back here." Ash told her. As he told her that he couldnt help but think about it over and over again. 

.:--Flashback--:. 

"Misty!" Ash looked around frantically. "What was that?!" he said as he looked over at the red-head laying on top of a wooden board. "MISTY!" he yelled as he rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. Ash let out a sigh of relief as she lay in his lap, unconscious. "You have no idea what kind of things you do to me without knowing, do you?" he asked not really expecting any kind of response. 

.:--End of Flashback--:. 

"Yes well, I'm glad your both alright" Delia said, snapping Ash back to reality. "I think you need some sleep as well Ash, you dont look so good." she added with a look of concern. "I'll be alright, dont worry." he replied. "Alright, but you'd better talk to her as soon as she wakes up and not kick her off your island. You understand?" she demanded."Fine, fine, I will. Talk to you later." "Bye Ash". As he hung up the vid. phone, he sighed once more out of frustration.'Now I have to figure out what I'm gonna say.' he thought to himself. 

A\N: This seems like a good place to end it. Sorry for not updating in a while. Well, talk to ya later, and please REVIEW! 


End file.
